


L'an prochain

by histoirede (liquidN)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Ice Cream, POV Tsukishima Kei, Summer, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Training Camp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo et Bokuto invitent Akaashi et Tsukishima à sortir du camp d'entraînement de Shinzen pour aller profiter de la climatisation d'un conbini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comme je suis chiante avec le japonais, j'utilise le vouvoiement pour simuler les niveaux de parole. Du coup, j'ai des lycéens qui se vouvoient :D

"Kuroo, 21h15, ça te va ?", demande Bokuto.  
"Vous comptez encore vous entraînez après le repas et le bain ? Vous êtes malades...", soupire Tsukishima.  
"Nan, c'est pas un entraînement. On fait le mur pour aller au conbini...", explique Bokuto, les poings sur les hanches.  
"Tu veux venir ? En bon sempai je t'offrirai une friandise.", propose Kuroo.  
"Vous pensez pouvoir m'acheter avec un paquet de gâteaux du conbini ?  
\- Pas juste un paquet de gâteaux. Des glaces dans des congélateurs. Des boissons fraîches dans des frigos qui font ta taille. Et l'épitome de la civilisation : la clim."  
  
Bokuto et Kuroo poussent un soupir à l'unisson à cette annonce, et même Akaashi prend un air légèrement rêveur en pensant à la fraîcheur promise.  
Tsukishima déglutit difficilement, s'imagine sans difficulté passer 5 minutes devant un frigo ouvert.  
  
"Ok, je viens."  
  
A 21h15, alors que la plupart des autres élèves sont allés au bain, Tsukishima sort du bâtiment principal et rejoint sans difficulté Kuroo, Bokuto et Akaashi. Tsukishima n'était pas certain que le passeur ferait partie du groupe, mais il est rassuré de sa présence, ne tenant pas à supporter le duo Kuroo-Bokuto tout seul.  
Kuroo jette un œil derrière lui, puis mène le groupe vers un portail que Tsukishima ne connait pas, met un coup de genou en-dessous de la serrure, et la porte s'ouvre comme par magie.  
  
"On a découvert ça l'année dernière.", explique-t-il.  
"Vous avez fait le tour des portes et tapé dans toutes ?  
\- J'ai envie de dire oui, mais en fait c'est un sempai qui nous a montré le truc.  
\- "Découvert" est un bien grand mot, alors...  
\- Tu pourras transmettre le truc à tes kôhai l'an prochain, Tsukki. Ca vaut aussi pour toi, Akaashi.  
\- Seulement aux plus méritants.", répond Akaashi, les mains dans les poches.  
  
Tsukishima a du mal à s'imaginer le même camp d'entraînement l'an prochain.  
Déjà, imaginer Karasuno sans ses troisième année est difficile. Il espère que les première année qui arriveront seront moins bruyants que Tanaka et moins stupide que Hinata. Mais vu que seuls Sawamura et Asahi sont dans leur rotation de base, l'équipe serait probablement assez similaire après le départ des troisième année. Tout dépend, un petit génie de première année pourrait tout à fait prendre sa place, ou celle de n'importe qui. Tsukishima sait qu'il est loin d'être indispensable à son équipe.  
Il relève la tête vers ses aînés, se demande si l'an prochain Akaashi et lui passeront aussi cette porte. Est-ce que quelqu'un les accompagnera ? Déjà, est-ce qu'Akaashi sera encore un partenaire privilégié d'entraînement ? Après tout, il était venu pour bloquer Bokuto, puis pour apprendre de Kuroo. Peut-être qu'Akaashi aura à former son nouveau pointu. Peut-être que Tsukishima pourra se proposer pour bloquer ses smashs.  
C'est difficile d'imaginer le même genre d'entraînement sans Bokuto en face, sans les échanges de piques entre les capitaines des deux équipes, sur lesquelles Tsukishima n'a aucun de mal pour rebondir, sans les conseils de Kuroo pour qu'il améliore son bloc jour après jour.  
  
Au bout de deux cents mètres, les lycéens prennent un tournant et Tsukishima aperçoit leur destination, un Family-Mart dont les néons ne rivalisent pas avec ceux d'une salle de pachinko de l'autre côté de la rue.  
  
"Le saint Graal.", annonce Kuroo avec le ton le plus sérieux du monde.  
"Ah, mince ! J'ai pas pris mes sous !", s'exclame Bokuto. "Kuroo, tu m'en prêtes ?  
\- Je dois déjà inviter Tsukki, j'aurai pas beaucoup de rab.  
\- Akaaaaaashi !!  
\- Certainement pas. Vous me devez encore 500 yens.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui, et c'est bien pour ça que vous n'aurez pas plus.  
\- ... maaaaiiiieeeeuuuh...  
\- Je ne vous prête rien mais je vous paie une glace, si vous voulez.  
\- Akaashi !!!! Tu es le meilleur !", s'exclame Bokuto en sautant au cou de son passeur.  
  
Tsukishima est à peu près certain d'avoir vu Akaashi sourire à ce geste, même si le garçon râle.  
  
"Bokuto-san, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur le fait de me sauter dessus ?  
\- Euh... que je pouvais seulement si je demandais la permission ?  
\- Hm.", confirme Akaashi avec un air réprobateur et Kuroo se met à rire à la discussion.  
"...... je peux ?", demande Bokuto, les sourcils redressés, les yeux brillants.  
"Vous venez de le faire.  
\- ... c'est un non ?"  
  
Akaashi pousse un long soupir.  
  
"... vous pouvez."  
  
Tsukishima ne prend pas la peine de voir le deuxième saut de Bokuto, mais plaint intérieurement le vice-capitaine de Fukurôdani en pénétrant dans le conbini aux côtés de Kuroo.  
La fraîcheur est telle que Tsukishima se sent frissonner, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il est bien résolu à passer le reste du camp d'entraînement ici.  
  
"Je passerai la nuit là, si je pouvais.", dit Kuroo et Tsukishima se sent légèrement mal à l'aise d'avoir pensé à peu près la même chose au même moment.  
"Vous tomberiez juste malade.  
\- Oooh, Tsukki, tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé, c'est mignon.  
\- Je ne voudrais pas que ça vous empêche de me payer quelque chose.  
\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous prenez ?"  
  
Alors que Kuroo allait répondre, Bokuto lui saute dessus, passe une main dans ses cheveux pour l'ébouriffer. Ca ne change pas grand chose à ce à quoi Kuroo ressemblait juste avant.  
  
"Akaashi me paie une gla-ceuh.", chantonne Bokuto et Kuroo lui répond d'un grand sourire.  
"Normalement c'est les sempai qui invitent, hein, Bokuto.  
\- J'ai déjà offert plein de trucs à Akaashi.  
\- Ah bon ?", demande Akaashi, l'air toujours aussi blasé.  
"Mmh ! Je te donne toujours les carottes de mes bentô !  
\- C'est parce que vous n'aimez pas ça, Bokuto-san.  
\- Si, j'aime ça, mais moins que toi.", répond Bokuto, le regard fuyant, et Tsukishima ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à cette interaction.  
  
Tsukishima n'est pas bien certain de comment Akaashi fait pour supporter Bokuto toute l'année. Supporter n'est même pas le bon terme, parce que c'est évident qu'il fait plus que le supporter. Après tout, s'ils mangent leur bentô ensemble alors qu'ils ne sont pas dans la même classe, c'est bien qu'Akaashi apprécie la compagnie de son capitaine.  
  
"Je vais me prendre une glace.", annonce Kuroo en se dirigeant vers les congélateurs. "Tu en prends une aussi, Tsukki ?  
\- C'est Tsukishima.  
\- Tsukki pour un sempai qui te paie une glace, non ?"  
  
Tsukishima répond d'un grommellement pas tout à fait clair mais suit Kuroo et regarde ce qu'il va bien pouvoir prendre.  
Il n'est pas tellement sûr de ce qu'il peut se permettre : ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un sempai lui paie quelque chose. Sawamura a tendance a offrir des brioches à la viande à toute l'équipe, mais dans ces cas-là, tout le monde a la même chose, il n'y a pas de question à se poser. Il ne s'est jamais spécifiquement fait inviter par un sempai avant aujourd'hui et n'est pas tout à fait certain de l'étiquette à respecter.  
Il vaut probablement mieux attendre que Kuroo choisisse ce qu'il prenne, puis prendre quelque chose de moins cher. La même chose aurait sûrement été une bonne solution, mais il est sûr que le capitaine de Nekoma le charriera tout le chemin du retour du genre "Tsukki, on est fait pour être ensemble, on aime les mêmes glaces" s'il fait ça.  
  
Kuroo finit par ouvrir l'un des pans du congélateur, pousse un long soupir de satisfaction à la vague de froid qui en sort et attrape une boîte de bouchées glacées. C'est une des glaces les plus chères. Et aussi une qui est faite pour être partagée.  
  
"T'aimes ça, Tsukki ?  
\- ... hm.  
\- Tu peux prendre autre chose, hein. Mais si tu aimes bien je t'en donnerai. Kenma adore ça, avec un peu de chance tout ne sera pas fondu d'ici à ce qu'on soit rentré et j'pourrai lui en donner.  
\- Je crois que vous êtes un peu présomptueux sur ce coup.  
\- ... peut-être. Alors, tu prends quoi ?"  
  
Tsukishima contemple le choix, hésite entre un pot de Haagen-Dazs à la fraise et une glace à l'eau, et opte pour la deuxième -la moins chère des deux.  
Kuroo lui prend des mains, fait un sourire et se dirige vers la caisse alors que Bokuto et Akaashi arrivent à son niveau.  
  
"Vous avez pris quoi ?  
\- Moi j'ai pris ça.", pointe Tsukishima. "Et Kuroo-san a pris les bouchées pour en ramener à Kozume-san.  
\- Moi je vais prendre... le Mega Giant !", décide Bokuto en attrapant la plus grosse glace du congélateur. "Et toi, Akaashi ?  
\- C'est bon, j'ai pris une boisson, ça me suffit."  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, les lycéens quittent le conbini, un peu à regret, et Kuroo tend sa glace à Tsukishima. Celui-ci s'incline légèrement (probablement moins que ce qu'il devrait, mais Tsukishima n'est pas très à l'aise à l'idée de s'incliner plus devant Kuroo).  
  
"Merci pour la glace.  
\- En échange tu en paieras une à un première année de Nekoma l'an prochain, ok ?  
\- ... je suis pas vraiment du genre à fraterniser avec les gens que je connais pas, hein...  
\- Ca doit être pour ça que tu es avec 3 mecs pas de ton école à faire le mur pendant un camp, hein.", répond Kuroo, un grand sourire aux lèvres en ouvrant son paquet de glace.  
  
"Vous c'est pas pareil", a envie de dire Tsukishima, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il apprécie Kuroo, et Akaashi, et même Bokuto, même s'il serait bien incapable d'expliquer comment il en est arrivé là.  
Il se contente de ne rien répondre et d'entamer sa glace alors qu'un silence plaisant s'installe entre les quatre comparses.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Vers 21 heures, ça devrait le faire.  
\- Après le repas et avant le bain ?  
\- Hm, ça me va.", répond Tsukishima et il tourne la tête vers les autres personnes présentes.  
  
Ce soir encore, Akaashi a ramené le futur pointu de son équipe, Kondô, un premier année très (trop) sérieux qui vient de commencer le volley. Haiba est aussi présent, ainsi que Takeru, un premier année d'Ubugawa encore plus sarcastique que Tsukishima. Akaashi l'a ramené le deuxième jour du camp en insistant sur le fait qu'il devait rejoindre leur entraînement particulier... probablement juste pour lui faire les pieds, Tsukishima ne pourrait pas donner d'autre explication, vu que Takeru n'est ni grand, ni bon, et que sa caractéristique principale est d'avoir mauvais caractère.  
  
Tsukishima se demande un instant si c'est à lui de proposer la sortie aux autres garçons présents. Après tout, Akaashi est le plus âgé d'eux deux.  
  
"Takeru, on fait le mur ce soir, tu veux venir ?", finit-il par dire au lycéen à côté de lui.  
"Vraiment, sempai ?", demande le première année en levant les sourcils.  
"Je sais que c'est pas tous les jours qu'un élève plus âgé te propose ça vu comme tu es peu aimable, mais si tu veux on t'emmène. Je te paierai une glace.", réussit à dire Tsukishima, se souvenant de sa promesse faite à Kuroo l'année passée.  
  
Bon, Takeru n'est pas à Nekoma, mais Tsukishima est bien persuadé que Kuroo ne lui en voudra pas.  
  
"... on risque pas de se faire prendre, hein ?  
\- On va juste au conbini deux rues plus loin.", explique Tsukishima.  
"C'est une tradition.", ajoute Akaashi. "Kondô, Lev, ça vous dit ?  
"Grave !", répond Haiba en levant les bras en signe de victoire, mais Kondô semble plus dubitatif.  
"C'est... c'est vraiment une tradition, capitaine ?  
\- Hm. L'an dernier Tsukishima et moi on y était avec notre ancien capitaine et celui de Nekoma.  
\- Vous y êtes allés avec Kuroo-san l'an dernier et sans moi ?", chouine Haiba et Akaashi semble regretter instantanément sa phrase.  
"Tu devais t'entraîner ailleurs quand on s'est décidé, c'est tout.", raisonne Tsukishima et Haiba maugrée encore quelques instants avant de se calmer.  
  
Le rendez-vous est fixé avec plus de précision, et à 21 heures, c'est un groupe de 5 personnes qui se dirige vers la porte défectueuse de Shinzen. La marche vers le combini se fait sans encombre. Haiba est en grande discussion avec Takeru, mais ne semble pas comprendre que la moitié des phrases du première année sont ironiques. Kondô paraît plus paniqué qu'autre chose quand Akaashi donne un coup sur la porte, et Tsukishima se dit que l'ambiance est tout de même bien différente de l'an passé.  
Ni Akaashi ni lui n'ont vraiment le côté sociable et enjoué qu'ont Kuroo et Bokuto. Tsukishima ne sait d'ailleurs pas vraiment ce qui l'a poussé à revenir au gymnase numéro 3, cette année, mais le premier jour du camp d'entraînement Akaashi était là avec Kondô, s'était contenté de saluer Tsukishima comme si sa présence était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit, et Haiba était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard. Tout s'était fait le plus naturellement du monde et pourtant Tsukishima n'a pas vraiment l'impression d'être dans un groupe soudé, ni que l'ambiance soit aussi décontractée que l'an passé.  
  
"Tsukishima-sempai, pourquoi vous ne vous entraînez jamais avec les autres membres de Karasuno ?", demande Takeru sur la route.  
"Je m'entraîne déjà avec eux toute l'année. Et puis Kondô et toi vous avez besoin d'un bloqueur compétent si vous voulez apprendre quelque chose.  
\- Vous sous-entendez que Haiba-san n'est pas au niveau ?  
\- Vu qu'il bloque à peu près tout ce que tu envoies de l'autre côté du filet, ça en dit long sur ton niveau à toi..."  
  
Tsukishima entre en premier dans le conbini, et prend une longue inspiration qui lui glace les poumons. Cette année encore, il fait une chaleur de plomb sur Tôkyô et ce petit interlude dans la climatisation est plus que bienvenu.  
  
"Hey hey hey !! Akaashi !!!", crie une voix familière et Tsukishima est surpris de trouver Bokuto et Kuroo devant le rayon des magazines, les accueillant un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
"Tu vois Bokuto, je t'avais dit que ce serait _forcément_ aujourd'hui."  
  
Tsukishima se retient de dire qu'il a écrit à Kuroo par mail qu'ils feraient le mur ce soir il y a une heure de ça, mais se contente de hausser les sourcils d'un air dédaigneux dans sa direction.  
  
"Alors, Tsukki, tu t'es trouvé des kôhai à inviter ?  
\- Puisque vous êtes là, vous pouvez m'inviter moi, en tout cas.", dit-il en rejoignant l'ancien capitaine.  
  
Le sourire de Kuroo s'agrandit alors qu'à côté d'eux Bokuto accapare Akaashi.  
  
"On s'est vus le week-end dernier, Bokuto-san !", râle Akaashi.  
"Je suis trop content de te voir quand même ! Cette fois-ci je t'invite ! J'ai de l'argent sur moi !"  
  
Haiba salue Kuroo avec plus d'entrain que nécessaire, et Tsukishima présente Takeru à l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma.  
  
"Yamada Takeru. Il est à Ubugawa. C'est un petit chieur.  
\- Tu me connais, je préfère les grands chieurs.", dit Kuroo sur le ton le plus naturel du monde. "Kuroo Tetsurô. J'espère que tu lui en fais baver, en tout cas.", ajoute-t-il pour Takeru en pointant Tsukishima du doigt.  
"Pourquoi ? Tsukishima-sempai vous a donné du fil à retordre dans le passé ?  
\- Je pourrais écrire un roman sur Tsukki.  
\- Tsu... kki ?  
\- Merci, c'est exactement comme ça qu'il faut faire pour saper mon autorité.", râle Tsukishima.  
"De rien, tu sais combien j'aime te faire plaisir."  
  
Tsukishima soupire puis se tourne vers Takeru.  
  
"C'est l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma et estime toi content qu'il n'ait pas fait le camp en même temps que toi.  
\- Oh ben s'il préfère les grands chieurs aux petits, je n'ai rien à craindre à côté de vous, _Tsukki-sempai_."  
  
Kuroo pouffe de rire à côté de lui.  
  
"Sans blague, tu l'as trouvé où, celui-là ? Je veux le même à la maison.  
\- C'est Akaashi qui l'a ramené, et sincèrement, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Takeru, va voir au congélateur si j'y suis. Et prends-toi une glace."  
  
Le premier année s'écarte, le sourire aux lèvres, avant que Kuroo ne reprenne la parole.  
  
"Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?  
\- Tout le monde l'appelle par son prénom. Il y a trois Yamada à Ubugawa cette année.  
\- Et l'autre première année, c'est un Fukurôdani ?", demande Kuroo.  
"Hm ! Kondô ! C'est un ailier.", répond Haiba qui est revenu dans leur direction après avoir pris une bouteille de Canada Dry dans un frigo.  
"Pas de petit Nekoma prometteur cette année ?  
\- Si, si. Et même deux managers, une fille et un garçon !  
\- Je ne les ai pas vus à l'Inter-High, pourtant.  
\- Ils ont intégré le club juste après."  
  
Tsukishima s'écarte de la discussion entre Kuroo et Haiba, rejoint Takeru au niveau des congélateurs.  
  
"Tu as fait ton choix ?  
\- ... vous êtes sûrs que vous m'invitez ?  
\- Oui, mais ne prends pas tout le magasin.  
\- ...... je peux prendre quoi ?  
\- Je pensais que tu étais du style à prendre le truc le plus cher juste pour être un connard.  
\- C'est ce que vous avez fait l'an passé avec Kuroo-san ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il m'a invité ?  
\- Vous avez l'air proches alors que c'est un ex-sempai d'une autre école. J'ose espérer qu'il vous a au moins payé une glace.  
\- Il a pas l'air grandiose comme ça, mais il m'a beaucoup appris.  
\- ... et payé une glace.  
\- Et payé une glace. Dépêche-toi de choisir, on gèle devant ce congélateur.", ajoute Tsukishima en attrapant un petit pot de glace.  
  
Takeru prend la même chose et Tsukishima referme le congélateur.  
  
"Tu vois, c'était pas si dur.", ajoute-t-il en tendant la main pour que le garçon lui donne sa glace.  
"... merci, sempai.  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.", répond Tsukishima en passant en caisse.  
  
Le groupe est dehors quelques minutes plus tard, et Bokuto pousse un long soupir.  
  
"Je voudrais trooooop venir jouer au volley avec vous.  
\- On va se laver et se coucher, là, Bokuto-san. Pas retourner s'entraîner. On pourra jouer la prochaine fois qu'on se voit.  
\- Mais y aura pas Kuroo ! Y aura pas Tsukki ! Je pourrai pas montrer mes trucs à Kondô !  
\- On a qu'à faire ça l'an prochain.", propose Kuroo.  
"Hein ?  
\- L'an prochain, il y aura encore Lev, et Tsukki. Et les deux petits nouveaux. A la place de venir au conbini, ils viendront nous ouvrir, et on se fera un 3 contre 3. Dans _notre_ gymnase.  
\- Un 3 contre 3 à 7 ?", raille Tsukishima.  
"Un 3 contre 4, alors. Bokuto, Akaashi et moi on vous prendra tous les quatre."  
  
Bokuto opine du chef avec insistance alors qu'Akaashi lève les yeux et Tsukishima se doit d'admettre que la perspective le réjouit.  
  
"Kondô, Takeru, vous avez intérêt à faire des progrès d'ici l'an prochain, parce que je compte bien leur mettre la pâtée.", conclut Tsukishima en ouvrant sa glace.  
  
Kuroo répond d'un sourire, Bokuto et Haiba crient de joie, Kondô semble totalement paniqué et Takeru lève les sourcils d'un air peu convaincu.  
Akaashi a les yeux dans le vide, sa glace oubliée en main.  
  
"Ca fera bizarre d'être de l'autre côté de la porte...", finit-il par dire et Tsukishima se sent envahi d'une étrange nostalgie.  
  
Il ne sait pas vraiment comment il en est arrivé là, au milieu de ce groupe sans queue ni tête, mais il est bien certain que l'an prochain, il sera le premier au gymnase numéro 3, et que, sans faute, c'est lui qui ouvrira la porte défectueuse de Shinzen.  
  
Peut-être même que Kuroo ramènera les glaces.

 


End file.
